Races
The People of Dowa The realms of Dowa are home to a wide variety of peoples and races, whether native to the land or travellers and traders from afar. Major races in Bronhold The major races of Bronhold live in relative peace with one another. Though they may not always get along, they trade freely and often form alliances in times of need. Humans Very much shaping and defining the lands of Bronhold, Humans are by far the most numerous and prolific of the peoples that live between the many kingdoms of Bronhold. Diverse, resourceful, adaptable and driven, humans can be found the entire breadth of the land. From the smallest villages to the mighty cities, humans have worked hard over many hundreds of years to tame the land and make it their own. Halflings Small in stature, but shrewd and quick witted, the opportunistic halflings have lived alongside humans for longer than any of the other races. Throughout the years halflings have expanded from their cultural homelands in the Greenmarsh and can be found throughout Bronhold, often as traveling traders, merchants and entertainers. Elves Mysterious, aloof and flighty, elves are a relatively rare sight in Bronhold. Most choose to live among their own kind in remote, wilderness enclaves, but some engage with the other races, often acting as intermediaries between the expansionist humans and dwarves, and the wild, untamed lands that only the elves know. Mountain Dwarves As dour and stubborn as they are solid and reliable, the Mountain dwarves of Bronhold live high in the mountains in great towns and cities carved from the living stone, north of Bronhold. Great miners and craftsmen, dwarven made goods are sought after by tradesmen and customers alike. Always hungry for new and varied resources, dwarves can be found wherever the prospect of a new mineral seam might take them, a fact that has often bought them into conflict with some of the other races. They, unlike there hill dwelling cousins do not offer a warm hospitalty. Orcs Having arrived in Bronhold from their lands to the South, the hulking orcs of Bronhold roam the grasslands and baren wastleands of the South in nomadic clans, herding mighty beasts. Fierce warriors, renowned for their strength and love of battle, orcs are found throughout Bronhold, prized as mercenaries and bodyguards. Kobolds The diminutive and feral looking kobolds live in the shadows of the other races, scavenging a living as best they can. Though often seen as pests with a reputation for thievery and mischief, kobolds are stealthy and fleet of foot with keen senses, qualities that make them excellent scouts and trackers. Hobgoblins Warlike and militaristic, hobgoblins are a constant menace, especially in the North West where war bands make constant incursions into Bronhold from their lands beyond the borders. Goblins Cruel, craven and ravenous, goblin clans are a nuisance and a danger throughout Bronhold. Though small, weak and cowardly, goblins are malicious and destructive, They also extremely fecund, capable of replacing their numbers at an alarming rate. Ogres Huge, misshapen, dull witted and immensely strong with a foul, evil temperament, the towering ogres make popular mercenaries for other wicked races. Though some people speak of a far off great ogre kingdom, the ogres of Bronhold are rarely found in large groups.